Las Princesas del Sol y la Luna
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: Mi primer Fic de MLP. Y fue por una pregunta,¿Qué hizo realmente que Luna se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon? Fue sólo la soledad y la incomprensión de los demás, o alguna otra fuerza externa? Y, Cómo fue hasta entonces el reinado en Equestria?
1. Comienzo

**Bueno gente, mi primer fanfic de mlp, denle una oportunidad, para mi está bueno(?)**

**En esta historia, las princesas y ponys están, como decirlo, humanizadas, me sentí más cómoda escribiéndolo así. Sí, Luna y Celestia tienen alas, y pueden usar la magia, lógicamente. Sino no serían ellas. **

**Espero de verdad que sea de su agrado esta historia! Dejenme las críticas destructivas que quieran, con libertad. Paz(y)**

_En cursiva son pensamientos. _  
-Diálogos así.

Y creo que nada más, disfruten!

* * *

Las hermanas del Sol y la Luna cenaron a solas, como siempre, exceptuando a la empleada que hacía el trabajo de copera, y les traía la comida. Comieron algo bien austero, ensaladas y fruta, una sopa debido al clima frío que se tornaba sobre Equestria por las noches.  
Los ojos verde esmeralda de Luna se alternaban breves momentos entre su hermana, la comida, y el enorme ventanal desde el cual se divisaba el cielo nocturno con claridad. Su rostro formaba una mueca de concentración, susurraba unas palabras de forma inaudible, y volvía sus ojos a la cena.

-¿Aún practicando tu magia para mantener las estrellas a raya, Luna?- Pregunto la hermana mayor. Sus ojos miraron a la menor con cierta ternura, y reprimenda a la vez, pues no le agradaba que la magia de su hermana fuera tan limitada, ni tampoco que la pequeña Luna usara el tan preciado y escaso tiempo que tenían juntas para ensayar sus hechizos.  
Reprimió un suave suspiro al ver que ella no le devolvía la mirada, acomodo un mechón turquesa y verde de su largo cabello, y le dedicó una paciente sonrisa a su hermana menor.  
Luna conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa, y varias veces se había jactado de llamarla interiormente "sonrisa manipuladora". Quitó los dedos del cubierto que sostenía con la mano izquierda, y lo dejó con toda delicadeza junto al plato de porcelana azul. Dedicó una última mirada al cielo nocturno, y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Esa noche estaba costando demasiado mantener las estrellas en orden, y por dentro eso la enfurecía.  
Celestia hizo a su vez lo mismo, y completamente relajada no le sacó los ojos de encima, manteniendo esa sonrisa que su hermana comenzaba a odiar.  
-Lo siento, Celestia. Esta noche es la del solsticio, y sabes que si cada estrella no se encuentra en su lugar, el Sol tendrá más trabajo para salir. Podría costarte la mitad de tu magia.  
-Te presionas demasiado, Luna.- le respondió a su hermana con suavidad y dulzura.- Incluso si así fuera, yo no tendría problemas para levantar el Sol y ordenar las estrellas. Además, no me gusta que te esfuerces tanto y que aguantes esos dolores de cabeza tuyos. Cada vez son más seguidos.

La mirada de Luna se refugió con rapidez en la sopa ya fría, intentando ocultar la pequeña herida que Celestia le provocó a su orgullo.

_"Por supuesto que sí, querida hermana. Tu siempre fuiste muy poderosa, claro está que no te costaría hacer mi trabajo."_

Pronto una aguda jaqueca atacó sus sienes.

-Es mi trabajo, Tia. Es lo que me corresponde hacer. Es uno de lo más complicado, pero amo hacerlo, amo ordenar las estrellas, amo guiar al cuerpo celeste de la noche para ocupar su lugar en el cielo. Esas acciones me convierten en lo que soy. Esas estrellas y luna son parte de mí. No puedo dejar que simplemente alguien más se ocupe de eso. Ni siquiera tú. –Continuó al cabo de unos momentos de silencio. No se había dado cuenta que tenía la vista borrosa. Se levantó de la mesa con una velocidad increíble.

-Luna, no quise…

-No es nada… Buenas noches, hermana mía.- Le sonrió para después dar la vuelta y marcharse a sus habitaciones del castillo. Dejó a Celestia con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, sintiendo una leve culpa florecer en su pecho. Se frotó el rostro con las manos, frustrada. No había nada que detestara más que hacer sentir mal a Luna, a su hermana pequeña, la que debía proteger. Últimamente apenas lograba dedicarle un par de horas al día, con todo el asunto de manejar un reino, de ser princesa, de restablecer la harmonía en donde antes había imperado el caos. Y no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba a Luna. Equestria necesitaba dos princesas, una no era suficiente.

La joven criada, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, se acercó con sigilo a su lado, y le llenó la copa de plata con jugo de naranja, el favorito de Celestia.

-Creo que necesitaré algo más fuerte esta noche.-_ "un poco de paciencia embotellada no me vendría mal._"  
Al ver que la joven no respondía, sino que la miraba con nerviosismo, le sonrió para calmarla. – Es sólo una broma, las princesas no bebemos alcohol.- La criada se limitó a acomodar las faldas de su vestido marrón, hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza y marcharse.  
_"Es una de las que más ayuda proporcionó a Discord en su momento, es lógico que actúe nerviosa. Pero no fue su culpa, ese canalla usó su magia en ella, la hipnotizó, ¿Cómo podría ser su culpa?"_

Suspiró de nuevo. Lo único que faltaba era hacer sentir mal a la joven Growing Flower, después de que ella misma se ofreciera para servirles las comidas a ella y a su hermana, debido a sus grandes habilidades culinarias. Por poco y Celestia comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, pero el ruido de unos pasos apresurados la hizo contenerse. Era Grow, con su cabello de color fucsia, su piel morena, y sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja dorada, llena hasta el tope de frutillas y cerezas. A la princesa de Equestria le brillaron los ojos de alegría.  
-Pero, ¿Cómo? Es invierno. En esta época del año es casi imposible hacerlas crecer.- Dijo atónita de emoción, agarrando una frutilla con delicadeza entre sus dedos, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

-La familia Cherrie. Enviaron una caja esta mañana, con una nota que decía: "Mis más sinceras gracias a las princesas, estos frutos son una pequeña muestra de la excelente cosecha que logramos."

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La granja de la familia Cherrie Workaholic fue una de las primeras tierras ásperas y sin vida que visitaron junto con su hermana. Su primer trabajo real, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Gracias a los Elementos de La Harmonía, la tierra allí había cambiado su color blancuzco por uno marrón, y pequeños pastos comenzaron a crecer al instante.  
_"Al menos algo he hecho bien como gobernante. Hemos, sin Luna no hubiera podido."_

Agarró un puñado y coloco las frutas en un cuenco mediano. No eran las favoritas de Luna, pero sin duda eran otra buena excusa para darle las buenas noches a su hermana.  
Sujetó las manos de Grow entre las suyas, a lo que la joven criada se sonrojó como Celestia nunca había visto.  
-Growing, quiero que repartas el resto de la caja entre toda la gente del castillo. Eres inteligente, y estoy segura que entregarás equitativamente estas delicias. Muchas gracias, por todo. –Terminó de hablar y se fue al instante, con el pequeño cuenco lleno en la mano.

Agitó sus alas blancas con rapidez al estar a unos pequeños pasos del cuarto de su hermana, sin poder contenerse ya. No podía evitarlo, esas delicias le provocan comportarse como una niña de 10 años. Se detuvo e intentó recuperar la compostura antes de golpear la puerta de Luna. Llamo una, dos, tres veces. Entró, aún sonriendo.

Todo estaba en su lugar, el enorme ventanal con el telescopio, la cama de dos plazas llena de animalitos de peluches que su madre le había regalado de pequeña a la princesa más joven. La estantería gigante y el escritorio aún estaban en su lugar.

Todo excepto Luna, que yacía inconsciente en el piso, con las alas azules crispadas, como si alguien se las hubiera querido arrancar.

* * *

Ohhhhh! Ya se.. soy mala con la pobre Luna :C

Pero no se preocupen. No le va a pasar nada... nada que no sepan que le haya pasado en la serie... Jajaja! No me malinterpreten, la amo, me parece el personaje más interesante. Pero bueno... :C

Love ya 3


	2. Alguien más vive en mi mente

Hello There! Que onda? Cómo va?

No iba a publicar hoy, pero me agarró el atacaso artístico, y no me pude resistir.

Este capítulo es más interesante. Espero que les guste. Porfis dejen algún comentario de qué les parece. Eso me animará mucho 3

* * *

La joven princesa de cabellos azules caminó tensa por el pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones. Cada paso que daba hacía resonar un eco, proveniente del contacto de sus tacones con el piso de mármol, gris como la ceniza. Aquel eco la obligó a caminar más despacio. En ese punto ya apenas podía soportar el dolor de cabeza; era como si le taladraran las sienes, una punzada constante aparecía sin aviso en su nuca.  
Puso los ojos en blanco, y sin saber muy bien de dónde sacó las fuerzas, siguió caminando tambaleante. Estaba apenas a unos metros de la puerta de roble oscura. La puerta estaba decorada con una runas azules que la misma Luna se había tomado la molestia de tallar con su magia, luego de ver aquel hermoso hechizo en uno de los libros más antiguos que había encontrado en Equestria.  
Sus ojos verdes, cansados, rodeados de ojeras oscuras, se posaron un instante en la mesa pegada a la pared tapizada de violeta. Era de un material parecido al mármol, con el mismo color del suelo, como si fuera parte del mismo. Pero era mucho más fuerte que el mármol, más fuerte aún que el acero. Más cálido que una hoguera, y al mirarlo, nadie podía evitar sentirse invadido por una nostalgia extraña, ajena a ellos mismos.  
Ajena para todo el mundo, menos para las princesas de Equestria. La nostalgia que rodeaba ese mueble en particular, les pertenecía a Luna y a Celestia.  
Luna sonrió débilmente, apenas una mueca dibujada con torpeza en su rostro a cada instante más demacrado. Esa mesilla fue el primer hechizo exitoso de las hermanas, creado bajo estricta supervisión de sus padres. Parecía apenas ayer cuando su madre levantó por los aires a ambas, sonriéndoles, con lágrimas de orgullo cayendo por sus ojos color miel. Y su padre, su padre sonreía, entre sorprendido y orgulloso de que sus dos pequeñas d años respectivamente, pudieran realizar semejante magia.

El dolor de cabeza cesó un instante, lo suficiente para que Luna pudiera acercarse a la mesa sin que sus piernas tambalearan. Sus dedos finos tocaron el aparentemente frío material, para descubrir que seguía siendo tan cálido como siempre, tal si fuera un ser vivo. Recién entonces posó su vista en los pequeños retratos bordados en hilo de una familia feliz. Dos pequeñas y sus padres, todos sonriendo en un día de campo al atardecer. El hombre era alto, y en su cabeza había una gran corona negra, con diamantes azules en la punta. Sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña de cabellos rosas rizados. A su lado, una mujer rubia llevaba de la mano a una niña de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, y en su cabeza se erguía una corona dorada, más pequeña. Todos estaban vestidos muy elegantes, después de todo eran la familia Real.  
Otro dolor punzó el pecho de Luna, allí donde debiera estar su corazón. Pero en ese momento sólo sentía un agujero negro, amenazante, dispuesto a consumirla desde dentro de su ser.

Volvió a llorar si contenerse cuando el dolor de cabeza volvió, y entró lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, queriendo sollozar tranquila por una vez. En sus pensamientos llamó a su madre, a su padre, incluso a Celestia, hasta que recordó lo enfadada que estaba con ella.

_"Seguro me considera una inútil, seguramente quiere gobernar ella sola el reino, dejar de ser una princesa para ser una reina como nuestra madre."_

El pensamiento solo la hizo sollozar con más ganas.

_"¿Acaso vas a llorar toda la noche como una niñata de tres años? ¡Levántate y lucha! La batalla aún no está ni siquiera empezando. Si Celestia cree que no eres capaz, demuéstrale lo contrario. ¡Entrena tu magia!"_

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su espalda, pero estaba demasiado cegada de enfado para prestarle atención. Se levantó de un salto luego de darse cuenta que se había desplomado sobre el suelo alfombrado como una inválida, y lo primero que atinó a hacer sin pensar fue usar su magia para quitar con brusquedad los objetos presentes en su escritorio. El frasco de tinta se rompió al caerse, dejando una mancha sobre los pergaminos y el piso. No le importó. Se dirigió furiosa al librero y comenzó a sacar las grandes enciclopedias de hechicería, de historia, los libros de tratados políticos que su padre tanto apreciaba. Todo acabo de la misma forma, acumulado en una montaña desigual en el suelo.  
Se sentía cada vez más cegada por la ira, y más débil. El dolor de cabeza no ayudaba, y la energía negativa que sentía rodearla le ponía los nervios de punta. Era similar a estar en un remolino y no saber cómo huir de él. Se sentía cada vez menos dueña de su cuerpo, de sus actos.  
Agitada, con ojos muy abiertos buscó un libro en particular cuya lectura siempre la calmaba. Se desesperó al no encontrarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba encima de la pila que yacía en el piso. El libro era antiguo, pero tenía muchas anotaciones de un mago joven, que recorría las tierras de Equestria, y lugares más allá, en busca de respuestas a los orígenes y usos de la magia de las estrellas, un tema relativamente nuevo en el reino. En su portada se encontraban dibujadas todas las fases conocidas y vistas de la luna en el cielo nocturno, hechas por su mismísimo padre, quien le había regalado el libro a la joven princesa.

Apretar aquel viejo ejemplar contra su pecho llenó su mente de recuerdos reconfortantes, dulces, cálidos. Extendió sus alas a su alrededor, envolviéndose con ellas, y cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse.  
Nunca se lo dijo a su hermana, pero cada vez que leía ese libro, cada vez que lo sostenía en sus brazos, podía escuchar clara la voz de su padre, intentando calmarla.

"Calma, Luna, mi niña. Sé fuerte. Eres capaz, tienes en tu interior una fuerza enorme, esperando a que la descubras. Lucha contra las sombras, sólo tú, y nadie más que tú puede mantenerlas a raya. Sólo tú puedes sostener las estrellas y la Luna."

-P-pero… padre. No comprendo. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste a qué clase de cosas me enfrentaría a diario en mi tarea? Antes te tenía a ti, pero ahora solo tengo la incertidumbre de no saber con qué poderes oscuros estoy lidiando.- La voz le salía cada vez más débil.- Estoy aterrada. No le puedo decir a Tia, sólo tendría miedo de mí. Quizás hasta me manda a encerrar a un calabozo o algo.-estrechó el libro de cobertura violeta más contra su cuerpo.

"Luna, levántate. Ve hacia el ventanal, y observa el cielo. Entenderás, sólo abre los ojos y tus sentidos…"

La voz de su padre se apagó. Cada día se hacía más distante y difusa. Sabía que presencia no duraría para siempre, pero estaría con ella cuando mirara las estrellas.  
Quizás nada era verdad y sólo estaba perdiendo la razón junto con su magia. Quizás el perder a sus padres le había quitado la cordura por completo y recién ahora lo notaba.

Se incorporó y caminó con paso firme hasta el ventanal, sin soltar el libro. Observó el cielo atentamente, la luna menguante iluminando todo exactamente por encima de ella. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca aquella noche. Luna estaba segura que brillaban más que el sol, pero al estar tan distantes no lograban iluminar el cielo con tanta intensidad. Sin embargo, la oscuridad huía de ellas y de la luz lunar por igual.

Vio algo moverse en el cielo, en la parte más alejada de la luna, casi en el horizonte. Quizás lo imaginó, pero el ver esa sombra, esa nube negra volverse más y más grande en medio del cielo nocturno, le dio la certeza de que no estaba loca.  
Salió al balcón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin recuperarse de la sorpresa. Había oído de que en el reino nocturno abundaban sombras de ese tipo, pero hasta ese momento nunca había visto ninguna. El libro cayó de sus manos temblorosas. Las estrellas parecieron apagarse un instante, y la luz del astro mayor menguó un poco. Luna intentó que el miedo no la cegara, y abrió sus sentidos, siguiendo el consejo del susurro de su padre. Observó con más atención, y notó que la sombra adoptaba forma humana, con la diferencia que un par de alas negras emergían de su espalda. Oyó el sonido de las hojas deslizarse a causa del viento. Lo hizo levitar hacia ella.

-"Las sombras se ocultan de la luz del Sol y las estrellas. Estas luces guardan la noche en silencio, alejan la sombra, la muerte, pues su objetivo no es otro que proteger a todas las criaturas vivientes de los peligros desconocidos que habitan la oscuridad del cielo y la tierra. Pero el Astro Menor es un asunto diferente, pues posee ambas, Luz y Oscuridad. Dos caras de un mismo ser que deben permanecer en equilibro, porque si él deja de brillar ni siquiera las estrellas serán suficientes para alejar los terrores nocturnos. Se puede elegir ocultar las sombras en el lado oscuro del Astro Menor, o destruirlas para siempre con su lado luminoso. _Decide bien, Papá..."_ – Leyó hasta la dedicatoria en voz baja. En su interior podía sentir a la sombra acercarse más a ella. Dejando el libro a un lado, esquivó por poco el primer golpe de aquel ser. Rodó sobre el suelo, y al instante levantó vuelo, lo más alejada del castillo posible; no quería a Celestia involucrada en esto. El ser apareció de la nada frente a ella, asestando un golpe con una lanza hecha de oscuridad. La hirió en el brazo, y la hizo sangrar. Y enfurecer. Ahora era ella quien atacaba, usando todos los hechizos que había leído en ese libro de su padre. Descubrió que los rayos de luz no le hacían mucho daño, entonces fue que decidió usar la oscuridad a su favor, la misma que emitía aquel ser. Cada golpe se lo devolvía con el doble de fuerza, a cada instante la sombra estaba más débil y ella más fuerte… hasta que el ser oscuro apareció detrás de ella y sujeto sus alas, haciéndola caer varios metros hasta el balcón. Se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte, y el agudo dolor volvió a los segundos. El ser oscuro vendó sus ojos su boca, la cegó a sus miedos más profundos. Recordó todas sus pesadillas, recordó todo el llanto que le había provocado la ausencia de sus padres, y la debilidad la invadió de nuevo.

En su mente una risa aguda de mujer la ensordeció por completo, sólo podía forcejear con su mordaza e intentar liberar sus alas.

_"La pequeña princesa tiene problemas con sombras y pesadillas, ¡qué poética situación!-_la voz de su interior rió de nuevo, y su corazón se llenó más de terror. Esa no era ella, no era su mente ni sus pensamientos.- _¿Necesitas ayuda? Sabes que con nuestros poderes podríamos encargarnos de esto en un instante. __–_**Nuestros…nuestros…nuestros…-** _Ahora luchas contra mí. Un gasto de energía inútil, estás muy débil, Luna. Tan sólo déjame que me encargue de esta molestia, y podremos charlar." _

La princesa se sumió en un profundo sueño, dejando de forcejear. El ser oscuro, extrañado, se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil de Luna. Al instante, se liberó, agarrando a aquella sombra por el cuello.

-Buenas noches…-susurró con una voz que no era la suya propia, y apretando sin esfuerzo el cuello, destruyó la sombra en miles de pedazos humeantes, que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de su existencia.- Delicioso…-dijo relamiendo sus labios.-

Atónita, la princesa miró sus manos, no comprendiendo qué había sucedido exactamente. Las alas le dolían enormemente, una risa de pesadilla poblaba su mente.

_"Vamos, princesita. Aún lo estoy saboreando, déjame disfrutar…"_

Luna pegó un gritó, aterrada. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, y en un intento desesperado de callar la voz, se arrancó un par de plumas de sus alas. Entonces se desmayó.

Así la encontró Celestia. Cuando despertara, Luna no recordaría nada.


	3. Te extraño

_**Buenos días, tardes, o noches señoras y señores. He retornado a mi historia favorita y que más dedicación le he dado en la vida 3 espero que todos se encuentren bien! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! de verdad significan demasiado para mi, y me alientan para continuar esta historia. Sigo disculpándome por el retraso, tuve un año bastante complicado D:!**_

_**Los amo a todos(?) Disfruten este capítulo bien largo para ustedes!**_

Uno, dos, uno y dos. Tres, cuatro, y comenzaba a contar de nuevo. Los susurros de los números se perdían en la inmensidad de la noche, eran arrastrados los sonidos de sus pisadas por la fría brisa de invierno. Era la época más caótica del año en Equestria, y por lo tanto, la favorita de ella. Se sabía el camino al Jardín del palacio tan de memoria, que apenas se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado allí. La noche despejada era perfecta, las estrellas titilaban en el cielo negro, inseguras, débiles de a ratos. Pasó su lengua por sus labios rosados, saboreando aquella falta de poder por parte de la Princesa de la Noche. No existía cosa más deliciosa en el mundo que la debilidad en un ser alado, tal como decía su padre. _"El sabor del miedo no se compara con nada, pero el miedo de una Princesa Alada es el manjar de los Dioses. Dioses como nosotros, mi pequeña abominación."_

Era imposible no extrañarlo, era imposible no sentirse incompleta, sola, perdida en lo basto de la existencia. Su ausencia no dolía, sólo la llenaba de un vacío inexplicable.  
Aún recordaba el miedo en los ojos de su padre, la desesperación con la que intentó zafarse del castigo que, según las benditas princesas, había ganado con creces. Pues ellas, luego de crear algo llamado "Harmonía", se creyeron con el derecho de arrebatar de las manos de los dioses aquello que se consiguió con tanto esmero, con años de esfuerzo, con incontables horas de caos. Todo el precioso caos, echado a perder por un invento que nadie necesitaba. Su padre, castigado injustamente, condenado a sentir miedo sólo por ella, por su pequeña abominación, todo por salvarla.  
Sin él todo carecía de propósito y sentido, ya nada le parecía divertido, y sus poderes se sentían menguar día a día un poco más.

Suspiró, dejando libres sus rizos color amatista y hueso, al mismo tiempo que se elevaba sin esfuerzo del suelo. Flotó de cabeza, como hacía cuando estaba con su padre para recordarlo todo mejor, para sentir su presencia un poquito más. Era una imagen cómica, elevada del suelo de cabeza, sin rozar siquiera el fino empedrado en beige. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los cambios a la realidad que había hecho ella solita, sin ayuda de nadie por primera vez. Su padre no la había ayudado a crear el caos, porque decía que era sólo un pequeño capricho. Pero ella le demostró lo contrario, y la expresión de sorpresa y orgullo indisimulable al ver aquella obra de arte se convirtió en su mejor recuerdo juntos.

Y se divirtió mucho poniendo de cabeza aquella granja de la familia Apple, tanto que en esos momentos consideraba pasarse por allá, hasta que recordó que si hacía eso, correría la misma suerte que su padre. Encarcelada de por vida, y sus dones desperdiciados. Todo por esas Benditas Princesas. Sus padres fueron siempre más permisivos.

Recorrió el castillo Real con la mirada por última vez, para asegurarse de haber dejado la ventana de la princesa Luna abierta. Inspiró profundamente. Ahora el juego comenzaba, ahora por fin el plan que había elaborado por meses podría ponerse en marcha.

Bajo la luz de la estrella más alejada de la galaxia, la que menos brillaba en el profundo cielo de Equestria, Screwball juntó sus manos y dejó la magia fluir. Podía sentir aquella fuerza extraña rodearla con su energía, hasta entonces desconocida para ella, intentando hallar alguna grieta en su interior para hacerla flaquear. La joven sonrió; luego de semanas preparándose emocional y mentalmente para que nada fallara, había logrado desarrollar una especie de escudo a su alrededor. Nada que ella no permitiera podía tocarla.

La oscuridad comenzaba a rodear sus miembros superiores, iluminándose de a ratos, como si fuera una pequeña nube de tormenta próxima a dejar caer un aguacero feroz. Se concentró unos instantes más, y por último la sombra ejerció la independencia de su ser, moviéndose a voluntad. Cuando adoptó forma humana, Screwball notó que el ser oscuro era mucho más alto que ella, pero lejos de temer, en su interior creció una chispa de fascinación. Con los ojos magenta observando atentamente a la sombra, sonrió con verdadera alegría después de mucho tiempo.

Aquel ser la observó por unos instantes más, e hizo una severa reverencia ante ella, para luego salir volando en dirección al balcón de la Princesa Luna. Ella cerró los ojos, y por un instante le pareció oír las palabras _"Mi Reina"._

_"__Hazlas temer, pequeña abominación."_ Screwball casi podía escuchar su voz, apagada por el frío de la noche, por el ruido blanco de las estrellas. Abrió los ojos para admirar una vez más su creación, y sonrió más ampliamente al notar que la Princesita de la Noche estaba cayendo en la trampa como mosca en la miel.

Dio una voltereta que hizo girar su falda amarilla, y alegremente emprendió el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones.  
A cada paso su mente se perdía en los números, uno, dos, uno y dos, tres, cuatro. A cada paso sentía el olor del miedo volverse más intenso, más delicioso. Hasta que de pronto, todo se apagó. El miedo dejó de existir. Se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos como platos, una creciente indignación en su pecho. Tomó vuelo, y usó el pequeño truquito que su padre le había enseñado para volverse "invisible" a los ojos de seres alados.  
Ascendió hasta el balcón de la Princesa a la velocidad de un cohete, casi cediendo a la furia. Y lo que sospechaba estaba ocurriendo. Su sombra iba perdiendo, en un pedido desesperado de ayuda, giró su oscura cabeza hacia ella, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El ser oscuro estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello, acercándose cada vez más a una destrucción segura. La Princesa terminó el trabajo uso instantes después, borrando de la existencia el ser que tanto le había costado capturar a Screwball. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta.  
Con los pequeños chispazos, las partículas de materia oscura cayendo alrededor de la Princesa para luego desaparecer, haciendo el ambiente aún más sombrío. Las estrellas brillaron con más intensidad, pero no así el astro mayor que dominaba la noche. El ser que poseía a la Princesa Luna tenía el aura más oscura que sus ojos magenta habían visto jamás, y supo al instante que podía volverse aún más oscura.  
Al observar en sus ojos, las pupilas dilatadas en forma reptiliana, una palabra vino a su mente: La devoradora de soles, la hacedora de sombras. Así le gustaba llamar a su padre a todos aquellos seres que habían existido, de los que siempre le contaba a Screwball. Según él, eran criaturas corrompidas por la oscuridad, a las que se le habían negado la libertad y el afecto necesarios para aprender a defenderse en un mundo peligroso. Además, eran increíblemente poderosos, y no existía forma conocida de derrotar jamás a un ser corrompido de tal forma. Sin embargo, si se intentaba enfrentarlos en las etapas más tempranas, había más posibilidades de salir victorioso. Su padre se enfrentó a una sola criatura de esa talante en toda su larga existencia, pero fueron los antiguos reyes de Equestria quienes misteriosamente lograron acabar con esas sombras y oscuridad. Jamás se supo de qué forma, y las investigaciones no habían proporcionado resultados positivos en su descubrimiento.

Una punzada de temor atinó al pecho de Screwball, pero desapareció al instante. La sonrisa volvió a sus labios prontamente, al tiempo que flotaba nuevamente de cabeza.  
Aquel incidente inesperado colmó su cabecita loca de nuevas ideas, todas mucho más efectivas que la anterior. Sí, ciertamente podía usar los nuevos vientos a su favor, ciertamente podría lograr su venganza.  
Así de cabeza, llegó a sentir el delicioso miedo de la Princesa Luna en cantidades exorbitantes como nunca antes, y sonrió más al verla desesperada, intentando escapar de algo que estaba dentro de ella. Casi se hubiera arrancado las alas, de no haberse desmayado antes.

"_Esto será completamente divertido."_ Pensó Screwball. Una nueva ráfaga de cambio en el curso de la realidad captó su atención, y voló hacia ese punto antes de ver a la Princesa Celestia entrar a la habitación de Luna.

Por el camino real viajaban en un carruaje dos príncipes y un paje, que se encargaba de hacer marchar a los caballos. Iban a una velocidad relativamente lenta, resguardándose en la luz de las estrellas de los peligros de la noche.  
Al ver el carruaje, la joven caótica distinguió dibujos, emblemas, y letras de tierras lejanas.

_"__Inesperado, príncipes de tierras lejanas. Pero aún puedo usarlo a mi favor."_

Llegó a escuchar una leve discusión con el tono elevado dentro del carruaje rojo y gris.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo! Esta gente acaba de salir de una guerra, ni siquiera consideraran lo que quieres proponerles…-se escandalizó la primer voz, grave, serena.

-Quizás sus padres no hubieran escuchado, hermano. Pero estas monarcas son nuevas en el arte de reinar. No rechazarán una alianza tan fácilmente. Y tienes razón, con su reino devastado, estarán desesperadas por traer algo de paz, de comercio, de nuevos aires a sus tierras. –Respondió una voz cantarina, firme, y suave. Por momentos era similar al siseo de una serpiente de arena.

-No vinimos de la otra punta del continente para exigir y aprovecharnos de un momento de debilidad. Vinimos a renovar nuestros tratados de paz, y si somos afortunados, establecer una pequeña y segura ruta de comercio con ellos.

-Tenemos una oportunidad, ¿Por qué has creído que padre nos envía a nosotros? Un buen rey toma las oportunidades que ve sin dudar, sin detenerse a pensar. Un buen líder siempre considera la opción en que sale más favorecido. No te quedas sólo en lo seguro. ¡Así no funciona un reino!

-Aún no eres rey, hermano.-la voz grave estaba cargada de reproche e impaciencia, pero no encontraba nada más que agregar a la inútil discusión. Dio un respingo cuando sintió el carruaje detenerse de golpe.

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¡Leonard! Necesitamos llegar mañana a primera hora. Nuestra entrevista con las princesas... – El hombre de cabellos negros intentó abrir la puerta de madera para salir del transporte, pero se la encontró trabada por algo.

A pocos centímetros encima de los "Príncipes" y su carruaje, Screwball debió aguantar la risa. El que estuviera intentando abrir la puerta, pero su magia lo hacía irrompible por completo. Finalmente, fue la joven de cabellos rizados quien abrió la puerta de un golpe, sobresaltando a los que estaban adentro del coche.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves, pueblerina? – el hombre de ojos marrones muy claros, el mayor y de semblante más cruel de ambos levantó las manos, en un intento de usar su magia. Sin embargo, algo lo paralizó.

\- Como habrá podido observar, su alteza, no soy una pueblerina común. –un movimiento de su mano, y la joven de chispeantes ojos violeta repletos de locura obligó a los príncipes a sentarse, inmovilizados.- Permítanme presentarme, soy Screwball. Y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber por ahora. Como han observado, no son los únicos con… ciertas habilidades fuera de lo común. –por primera vez, ella tenía una expresión seria. – De hecho, las princesas que están por visitar son mucho más que sólo especiales.

\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – preguntó el príncipe que no había intentado atacarla.- Mi hermano Tirek es impulsivo. Espero que no te haya ofendido. – su voz era calmada.

\- No ayudes, Scorpan.- gruñó con dientes apretados.- No te daremos nada de lo que quieras, sucia campesina. –La carcajada de Screwball logró asustarlo hasta los huesos.

\- Ustedes son tan divertidos, que mi padre se aburriría. –comenzó a flotar de su forma tan característica- Verán, no se trata de lo que yo quiera de ustedes, sino de lo que puedo ofrecerles.- _Si ustedes muerden el anzuelo._ – Sé que_ tú_ quieres el trono, pero temes tomar la vida de tu padre para ello. –señaló a Tirek, quien se veía furioso. Su dedo tocó la nariz del otro.- Tu ambición va mucho más allá. Lo sé porque es un reflejo de la mía propia.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a invadir nuestro carruaje e insinuar que quiero deshacerme de mi padre? Mi padre es el hombre más poderoso que haya existido jamás, ni en un millón de años me atrevería a desafiarlo y acabar con su vida…-de tanta ira acumulada, la voz le comenzaba a temblar. Apenas unos minutos y ya odiaba por completo a Screwball. No es que no tuviera razón, en parte, muy dentro de su alma, lo que más deseaba era hacerse con el poder, llevar su reino a la gloria nunca antes imaginado. Pero el precio era demasiado alto, y aunque Tirek se jactaba de ser el más intrépido desde tiempos de Kahn el conquistador, derramar la sangre que le había otorgado la vida estaba por completo fuera de sus límites.

\- Y es por eso que aún está a mitad de camino, que tus ambiciones se quedan sólo en palabras desafiantes. No tomas la ventaja a menos que sea una chance segura para ti, que salga sin pérdidas. Como tu sugerencia de aprovecharse de Equestria. –Tirek palideció un poco. Parecía como si la sucia campesina de cabellos rizados lograra penetrar en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Scorpan, alarmado y horrorizado a la vez por esas palabras, contestó por primera vez. –Mi hermano no lo decía en serio. Jamás le permitiría que se saliera con la suya en ese plan, joven dama. Puedes estar segura que protegeré este reino de las manos de mi hermano.- Sus ojos amarillos miraron a Tirek con decepción y algo de dolor. Screwball rió de nuevo.

_Oh, padre. Si estuvieras aquí para ver esta situación… _

Con toda la ternura fingida del mundo, como una madre a su hijo, Screwball acarició la mejilla del inmóvil Scorpan. El príncipe, sonrojado, intentó retroceder. – Pero mi pequeño e inocente Scorpan. ¡Si le harán un favor a Equestria! –el príncipe no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.- No me malinterpreten, la princesas son seres poderosos, no tengo dudas que harán todo en sus manos para defender su reino, pero… No tienen la experiencia ni la capacidad para dirigir esta tierra mágica, llena de secretos e intrigas. Sus padres murieron antes de que poderles enseñar lo más importante, a manejar su propia magia. –Esas palabras captaron la atención de ambos. La joven de ojos color magenta se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, en el acolchado sillón del fino carruaje.- La princesa Celestia lo tiene bajo control, y entrena cada día para progresar y mejorar, cosa que no le cuesta demasiado al ser un prodigio. La princesa Luna por otra parte, tiene el lado más complicado por así decirlo. Las sombras aumentaron después de la guerra, y no le está siendo sencillo manejarlas. Sin embargo, no dudo que usted, príncipe, podría controlarlas fácilmente. –Dijo dirigiéndose a Tirek. Este meditó un momento, dudando en su interior si compartir la información con ella o no. Algo lo impulsó a hablar, a pesar de lo desafortunado de la situación.

\- Nuestro antiguo linaje nos ha permitido tener altos conocimientos acerca de magia de todo tipo. Podría decirse que somos eruditos.

Screwball sonrió de costado, sus ojos brillando con una chispa de locura nuevamente. – Podrías, no sé, ofrecerte a ser el tutor de la Princesa Luna. Sólo quiero lo mejor para mi reino.- su voz estaba cargada de falsa inocencia. Se levantó, sonriendo, y con chasqueo de dedos, los liberó de sus ataduras invisibles. Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y un vaso de chocolate apareció en su mano. Lo bebió sin dejar de sonreír. _"Son míos." _

De pronto, la mano de Tirek se cerraba en torno a su cuello, y la elevaba varios centímetros del suelo del carruaje. Lejos de sentirse sin aire, ella comenzó a reír. Con su magia, El príncipe de ojos negros la arrojó al camino, rompiendo la puerta de madera fina tallada que se encontró en el camino de la joven. El golpe sacudió un poco los sesos de Screwball, pero seguía encontrando todo muy divertido. Le pareció oír la voz de Scorpan reprochando a grito limpio la actitud de su hermano. _"Eres débil, principito." _Al estirar su delicada y esbelta mano, pareció un bate de metal, justo en el momento que Tirek se acercaba a terminar lo que había iniciado. El golpe le dio de lleno en el estómago, dejándolo de rodillas en el piso, su delicado traje real ensuciándose con la tierra del camino, jadeaba para recuperar el aire, e incluso unas lágrimas de dolor escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Nunca subestimes a un dios, Príncipe Tirek. Podemos dártelo todo, o quitártelo hasta que no te quede nada. –Scorpan se había acercado a auxiliar a su hermano.- Nunca subestimes el Caos. Puedo darte lo que temes tomar por la fuerza, sólo debes hacerme un pequeño favor.

\- ¿C-cómo s-sé que no me traicionarás? –Interrogó Tirek, entre jadeos, intentando incorporarse.

\- Siempre cumplo mi palabra. Sólo pido que me ayudes en una pequeña tarea. Esto resultará beneficioso para ti, para tu reino, para tu hermano, para Equestria incluso. –Sonrió de su manera tan habitual, y aterradora. – Ahora, acompáñenme. –Tomó las manos de los hermanos, y los transportó en medio de la noche por medio de su magia.


	4. Una excelente noche

Dio vueltas en la cama, intentando poder llegar a sentarse, sin saber con certeza si estaba en su cama, en un sofá, en el suelo alfombrado. Sentía cada músculo del cuerpo endurecido, tenso, dificultándole la tarea que se proponía, impidiéndole incluso respirar con facilidad. No tenía conciencia del tiempo que llevaba intentando abrir los ojos siquiera, apenas diferenciaba la realidad de una pesadilla eterna. Desistió luego de unos momentos más, poniendo todas sus energías en respirar bien, en calmar su acelerado corazón. Ahí notó lo mucho que el pecho le dolía. Debajo de su espalda, sintió algo de mucha suavidad, como si fuera un colchón de plumas sin tela, directo contacto con su piel. ¿Acaso eran alas? No recordaba tener alas, o sí. El terror se apoderó de su mente unos momentos, hasta que recordó que las alas azules habían sido parte de ella desde que era pequeña, que habían crecido con ella, que la habían llevado al mismo cielo incontables tardes. Entonces, como agua de una cascada furiosa, los recuerdos de su niñez y su adolescencia, de sus deberes reales, de su posición en Equestria. Esos recuerdos le dieron algo de fuerza, pero aún se sentía afiebrada. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Tenía algún significado especial? En sus sueños delirantes a causa de la fiebre había visto al astro menor, el que gobierna la noche, tornarse completamente oscuro, envuelto en sombras. Aquello la llenó de angustia y la obligó intentar por décima vez levantarse. ¿Qué era esa luz desvaneciéndose en sus sueños? Una voz acompañaba siempre sus travesías delirantes, aconsejándola. _"Sé fuerte. Eres capaz, tienes en tu interior una fuerza enorme, esperando a que la descubras. Lucha contra las sombras". _Sentía a las sombras acosándola, queriendo llevarla al borde del abismo de la locura. Si cedía jamás podría recuperarse.  
Aún así no lograba detenerlas, no lograba alejarlas. De pronto, una voz diferente susurró en sus pensamientos, una voz cruel, distante, dueña de una risa que helaba la sangre.  
_"Oh, princesita. Recién despiertas. Creí que serías demasiado débil como para incluso pasar la noche. Me has dejado sorprendida. Después de todo, no podía esperar menos de nosotras, la misma cara de una sola moneda." _Una estridente carcajada le siguió a aquellas palabras llenas de vanidad. La joven sintió un frío como nunca en su vida, un frío que venía desde su interior. Parecía que podría congelarse a pesar de la gruesa frazada que la cobijaba, los temblores aparecieron a los instantes, apenas sentía las puntas de sus dedos y su nariz. Algo en su mente le recordó que necesitaba calor para sobrevivir, que necesitaba desesperadamente la luz del Sol. Era lo único que recordaba con claridad en ese momento.

Se retorció un poco más en la cama, jadeando, abriendo su boca varias veces hasta que logró que sus cuerdas vocales obedecieran y mencionaran aquello que más necesitaba.

\- C-ce…C-Celestia…-fue apenas un susurro, débil, así como ella estaba. Pero fue suficiente para poner en alerta al sirviente que la había estado cuidando las últimas dos horas que su hermana se había ausentado.  
Sin perder ni un segundo, el hombre de cabello cano se apresuró a informar al guardia que estaba en el pasillo, quien a su vez fue corriendo a buscar a la Princesa Celestia.

En su habitación, que estaba en el otro extremo del castillo, la joven, más cerca de la adultez que su hermana, peinaba su cabello tricolor y daba unas últimas ojeadas a la obra más reciente de StarSwirld, un mago prometedor que dedicaba su vida a la investigación de todo tipo de fuente mágica en el reino. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si lograba establecer un nivel de paz y harmonía en Equestria, la tan anhelada época dorada que todo el continente se merecía, que hacía décadas lamentablemente había tenido un estado frágil como el cristal de una copa. Si lograba su mayor meta en la vida, ¿quién se aseguraría se proteger ese legado? ¿Quién podría sucederla una vez que su hermana y ella ya no tuvieran forma física en este mundo? Si bien era consciente que viviría un tiempo levemente más extenso que los seres sin magia, ese tiempo no era eterno. Rió internamente, pues antes le era mucho más simple el manejar este pensamiento, al cruzar su mente el dejar algunos herederos. Pero sus padres eran los que manejaban las cosas diplomáticas, Celestia poseía tendencias más introspectivas en el asunto de tratar con la corte, con los secretarios del Reino, y mucho más cuando se trataba de pretendientes de otros reinos. Nunca logró captar su atención la idea de tener una familia en su niñez, un esposo, hijos e hijas, para ella su hermana y sus padres eran suficiente familia, no necesitaba más. Pero sus padres ya no estaban, y el estado vulnerable de Luna para manejar las estrellas y mantener las sombras a raya, había sacado a flote todo el asunto de hacer tratos con otros reinos. Equestria necesitaba aliados más que nunca en su historia, no era simple recuperarse de una guerra. Al menos eso había aprendido de sus antecesores. Sin embargo quedaba el pequeño detalle de si sus supuestos herederos lograrían mantener las cosas en orden o incluso solucionar problemas que ella no tuviera tiempo para resolver. Si tan sólo tuviera más tiempo, si tan sólo hubiera una forma de prolongar su vida el tiempo suficiente para solucionar todo, para dejar El Reino en orden. Quizás el joven prodigio StarSwirld pudiera resolver aquel tema que le aquejaba, quizás sus viajes dieran como resultado el descubrimiento de una nueva magia que pudiera engañar a la misma muerte.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente a manos de los guardias. Por la expresión de ellos y del sirviente que cuidaba a Luna supo que algo malo sucedía. Su cabeza se sentía liviana, como si realmente no estuviera allí, como si sólo fuera un mal sueño. Ni siquiera necesitó escuchar a los guardias, y si le dijeron algo no logró entenderlo, sólo estaban ella y Luna en la otra punta del castillo, sólo estaba la sensación en su pecho de que si algo le sucedía no se lo perdonaría nunca. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, aleteando cuando estas se cansaron. El pasillo estaba atiborrado de sirvientes, los cuales al instante de verla se hicieron a un lado. No podía pasarle nada malo, no a su hermana, no podía dejarla sola ahora. Su alivio fue mucho cuando, al pasar el umbral de la puerta de Luna, pudo distinguir que su pecho se movía con calma, que ella se retorcía levemente en la cama. Le duró dos segundos, hasta que notó que su hermana pequeña se encontraba adolorida. Se acercó sin pensarlo, tomando su mano con fuerza.

\- Luna…-el susurro apenas logró salir de sus labios. La mano de su hermana estaba helada, y su piel estaba pálida como el papel. Pudo sentir que su corazón se calmaba, cada vez más débil- Aquí estoy… Luna… Háblame…

\- Ce…Celestia…-Luna abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, mirando a su hermana, suplicándole algo en silencio, algo que sus labios no lograban decir. Celestia se paralizó, la expresión en los ojos de Luna le heló la sangre. Eran los ojos de su hermana, pero no eran los de ella habitualmente. Su color zul y gentil había cambiado por uno verde, que transmitía frialdad y dolor. Sus pupilas eran alargadas, como si de un reptil se tratase, en lugar de redondas. La joven de cabello tricolor estuvo a punto de retrodecer, pero en lugar de eso tu mano de aferró más a la de su pálida hermana. Su mano libre paseó por rostro de Luna, y de sus labios escapó un susurro en un idioma muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Un brillo cálido emergió de su mano, uno que fue calmando el dolor de su hermana. Lograba sentirlo, sentía el horrendo dolor que su hermana había experimentado la noche anterior, pero desconocía su causa. Era algo nuevo, extraño, y parecía que su origen era el corazón de Luna. El dolor no quería ceder, pero entonces su poder curativo empujó con más fuerza, hasta que no le quedó más opción al dolor que esconderse. Momentos después su hermana se incorporó de golpe, jadeando y apretando su pecho con su mano libre. La mano que tenía aferrada a Celestia temblaba, junto con la mitad de su cuerpo. Estaba confundida, se notaba por su mirada, no entendía que hacían tantos sirvientes mirándola a ella cuando acababa de despertar.

\- ¿Luna?...-Celestia la miraba con atención, entre extrañada y preocupada. No sabía que su memoria guardaba aquel hechizo curativo.

\- Celestia…-la peli azul la miró a los ojos, y luego miró sus manos unidas. Su hermana se sentía cálida.- ¿Qué sucedió? –Intentaba recordar algo luego de la cena, y del gran dolor que aprisionaba su pecho al traer el astro menor al cielo junto con las estrellas. No lograba recordar nada más allá de un dolor aún más agudo después de eso.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche Luna? –Celestia se sentó frente a ella en la cama, aliviada al notar sus ojos azules como siempre. No supo que era lo que había hecho a su hermana cambiar el color de ojos, pero se alegraba que hubiera terminando y todo volviera a la normalidad. Notó que aún estaban rodeadas de sirvientes. Hizo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza para pedir que se retiraran. Una vez solas, y cuando Luna logró recuperar algo de color en su piel, soltó su mano.- Anoche entré a tu habitación y estabas inconsciente en el suelo. Parecía que habías intentado arrancarte las alas…-dijo lo último con algo de temblor en su voz.

Luna bajó la mirada directo a sus manos, buscando el recuerdo en lo más recóndito de su mente.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Recuerdas algo? -con su mano la obligó a que la mirara a los ojos. Parecían ocultarle algo.

\- No, realmente no recuerdo nada, querida hermana. –La sensación de haberle mentido a Celestia no le gustó nada, y ni siquiera supo el porqué lo hizo, pero no podía dejar que supiera lo que había sucedido. Ella no lo entendería. Celestia sonrío, sus dulces ojos rosados estaban llenos de calma otra vez. Le creyó.

\- Bien. He bajado las estrellas y el astro menor hace unas horas, espero que no te moleste el que lo haya hecho. –Luna la miró con sorpresa, el brillo solar que entraba en su ventana le hacía arder los ojos.

\- Te agradezco, de todos modos no podría haberlo hecho yo. –respondió. Su voz denotaba algo de resentimiento y molestia. En algún otro momento, el pensar en su propia incompetencia para bajar las estrellas le hubiera hecho agarrar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero en aquel despertar, la que se sentía fuerte era ella. Por primera vez en meses no le preocupaba la llegada de la noche, es más, la ansiaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que su poder se acrecentaría para ese momento, que la noche era su aliada. Recordaba el desastre que había hecho con su magia en los libros de sus estantes, pero al levantar la vista todos se encontraban ordenados. Y su libro favorito, de portada violeta y gastado, antiguo, con los primeros dibujos de las fases del astro menor en el cielo nocturno, se encontraba en su mesa de noche, junto con un vaso de su fruta favorita, la naranja. Sonrió de costado, agarrando el libro.

\- Luna, debo irme. Hoy recibiremos la llegada de dos príncipes del reino más allá de la cordillera. Scorpan y Tirek. –Celestia observó sus reacciones con detenimiento, pero su hermana se encontraba demasiado ocupada con su libro, releyendo palabras que había leído por lo menos cien veces durante toda su vida. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando estaba fingiendo no prestar atención. Sus labios fruncidos de forma leve, en un intento de disimular su enojo y molestia.- Ayer medité el invitarte a que te nos unieras en la audiencia. Después de todo, tú también eres gobernante de Equestria. –Soltó con toda la calma del mundo. Algo le dijo que su hermana no aceptaría presentarse, pero ya era hora de dejar de rehuirle a los deberes reales que como princesas tenían. Pero no la culpaba, incluso ella odiaba esas audiencias, puramente aburridas. Aquella reunión en particular era importante. Era con motivo de celebrar la unión de una extensa ruta comercial con otro reino, lo cual era vital para poderse recuperar de la guerra que hacía menos de un año había acontecido. – Sólo…únetenos si te sientes mejor. Aunque preferiría que no conocieran tu identidad unos extraños.

Luna asintió, dejando que Celestia se retirara algo preocupada. Cuando se fue, una expresión de ira apareció en su rostro. Claro que recordaba todo, recordaba la sombra, recordaba la voz en su interior, recordaba el dolor cegador, todas las emociones negativas invadirla y su cuerpo colapsando, no pudiendo soportar aquella energía negativa que la rodeó. Necesitaba ser más fuerte, necesitaba mejorar. Necesitaba un tutor. Algo en su interior le decía que ella poseía el poder para detener y mantener las sombras a raya, pero aún era débil, aún necesitaba aprender demasiado. Suspiro con pesadez, con desgano. Nunca sabría por dónde empezar a buscar un tutor en semejantes áreas. El reino de Equestria se caracterizaba por usar la magia más pura y blanca de todas, pero las sombras eran un asunto diferente. Muy pocos seres han existido de este lado del continente que tuvieran habilidades semejantes. Sus ojos azules miraron fijamente sus manos, y luego el cielo despejado, puro, celeste, iluminado completamente por el tierno Sol de Celestia. No comprendía cómo su hermana lo tenía tan simple, cómo podía haber tanta luz en un solo ser. Todos entendían el poder de Celestia, pues este era luz, pero todos temían a la oscuridad. Incluso Luna misma en su niñez había tenido cierto temor y respeto a las sombras.

Todo eso ponía el asunto de conseguir un tutor más complicado. Rió por un momento. Si tan solo su padre no hubiera ido a la guerra, podría haberle enseñado a manejar las sombras, a controlar la oscuridad y negatividad de cada ser viviendo en el reino.  
Pero ahí estaba ella, mirando sin mirar el cielo, ignorando la forma en que sus ojos azules ardían debido a la exposición a la claridad por tanto tiempo sin parpadear, preguntándose en el fondo qué era ella. También se preguntaba el motivo de que no hubiera registro escrito alguno de seres de oscuridad, le serviría tanto saber más de las sombras a las que se enfrentaba. Pero lo único claro que poseía era la dedicatoria de su padre en aquel viejo libro con hojas manchadas por el tiempo. Quizás la respuesta estuviera allí. Sin demasiadas ganas, se levantó de la cama luego de poner con mucho cuidado los pies en sus pantuflas azules. Se dirigió al espejo arrastrando suavemente los pies por el piso de baldosa tallado, necesitaba ver su reflejo, necesitaba ver qué tan mal la había dejado la noche anterior.

Su sorpresa fue notoria cuando no vio ningún cambio significativo, más allá de sus ojos. No supo identificar qué tenían diferente, pero su mirada había cambiado, ya no parecía una niña aterrada, y dolida. El dolor estaba allí, pero tenía algo más, un tinte y expresión que no supo identificar. Acomodó su cabello azul, tomando un cepillo con su mano izquierda. Fue ahí que sintió el dolor punzante en el brazo, casi a la altura del hombro. Se quitó la bata para ver mejor, y en efecto, allí tenía un corte algo profundo. Lo más extraño era que no sangraba, se veía un poco de sangre ciertamente, pero coagulada, una linda costra había parchado el sitio. Notó un color extraño, demasiado oscuro alrededor de su piel.

Antes de darse cuenta sus labios se movían al son de una canción algo melancólica, y su mano derecha, acercándose a la herida, comenzaba a brillar con un tono azul muy oscuro. Como si de un cierre se tratase, la piel recobró su palidez natural, sin rastro de la herida y la sangre coagulada que la había cubierto.

Sí, esa sería una excelente noche.


	5. Reunión del Consejo Real

_**Buenas noches gente bonita! auí estoy, actualizando rápido, porque realmente estoy inspirada, y además este es el capítulo que me quedó. Ahora sí tardaré un poquito porque no sé cuándo vendrá nuevamente la señorita inspiración(?) Aunque estoy trabajando en ello y en otras historias! Muchas gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos que están ahí dándole una oportunidad a esta cosa fea(?) **_

_**Los dejo con el capítulo sin más. x3**_

_Debo resistir, el destino de miles de gentes está en mis manos. Madre, ¿por qué tuviste que irte tan pronto? _ Su esfuerzo por mantener la concentración en las palabras del concejero real era impresionante incluso para ella. Amaba la diplomacia y todo lo relacionado a la política, pero en ese momento, pasados apenas unos meses de la muerte de sus padres, toda tarea era demasiado pesada para ella. La punzada de dolor seguía allí, y lo único que la mantenía cuerda era Luna. Y ahora se encontraba en cama, recuperándose, sin contar que desde la guerra no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

\- -Muy bien su alteza, ¿Ha comprendido los puntos necesarios a mejorar en el sector salud? –El consejero la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su larga barba gris se quedaba estática, dándole un aspecto más serio a lo que realmente era el hombre.

\- -Sí, no puede retrasarse más. Si tuviéramos una plaga…

\- - Pero puede evitarse. Mi sugerencia es que vayamos reclutando curanderos empíricos de las grandes comunidades del norte y del sur, y los preparemos. Si pudieran existir algunos propensos a desarrollar habilidades mágicas sería un escenario mejor. Pero concentrémonos en lo que tenemos. Nuestra medicina se ha quedado estática por siglos, pero si logramos aplicar los avances que los exploradores traen de otras tierras, la salud mejorará notablemente.

\- - ¿Cree realmente que estas personas estarán dispuestas a dejar sus hogares para aprender en la academia del castillo?

\- -Lo harán si las princesas así lo ordenan. –El hombre rascó su barba pensativo, su mirada demostró compasión- Su Alteza, sé que no le agradan tales cosas como los edictos reales, pero piense que es por un bien mayor. Además no será definitivo. A lo máximo un año. El tiempo que se tarde en construirse complejos de salud en cada región.

\- - Asclepio, confío en usted. Haga todo lo necesario, y téngame informada por favor. –Dijo Celestia con una bondadosa sonrisa, cálida como el Sol. El hombre mayor sonrío, y se preparo a salir luego de juntar los planos para los edificios médicos. La joven Princesa le recordaba a la antigua reina, con su comprensión y bondad infinitas.

La joven de cabello tricolor se sentó pesadamente en su sillón rosa, su mirada mostró cansancio al ver al jefe de inteligencia militar cruzar la arcada de mármol para dirigirse a su escritorio. Sabía lo que pediría, nada más y nada menos que reanudar las academias militares, con la diferencia que esta vez pedía reclutar a toda persona con habilidades mágicas para la guardia real, y el ejército. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre el brazo del sillón mullido. No lograba comprender la mente de ese tipo, apenas habían salido de una guerra que les había costado sus anteriores regentes en el reino, y ahora pedía engrosar las filas con gente más poderosa y peligrosa. No, no podía concebir la idea de volver a siquiera pensar en rearmar el ejército.

El hombre, al notar la mirada hostil en los ojos rosados, y el ceño fruncido de la princesa, se limitó a hacer una respetuosa y algo exagerada reverencia, confiando para sus adentros que las regentes entendieran su punto de vista. Sus cabellos claros largos cayeron sobre sus hombros y su cota de malla. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de la princesa en la larga mesa de reuniones. El hombre cuido de cruzar alguna mirada irrespetuosa con la princesa, y repasaba mentalmente lo que iba a decirle a su líder. No era como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba con ella, pero el que rechazara todos y cada uno de sus pedidos de reanudar el adiestramiento militar simplemente iba minando su confianza para hablar con ella. Tamborileó los dedos en la silla de pesada madera, barnizada y tapizada con el almohadón más mullido que se había sentado jamás, y aún así no lograba calmar su ansiedad.

Sus oídos se llenaban de los susurros de los demás consejeros, no eran muchos, siete en total, sin contar a sus Altezas Reales, abarcando el Gran Médico que acababa de salir, ancianos de la ciudad más antigua del reino, y las dos terratenientes que quedaban en pie antes de la Reforma, y fueron las únicas que acataron las órdenes reales impuestas por los padres de las Princesas.  
Sólo cuando distinguió que los comentarios no se dirigían a su persona y su silenciosa entrada al salón del trono, se animó a elevar los ojos. Lo primero que fijó su vista fueron las mujeres hablando seriamente acerca de la programación de las futuras cosechas. Según escuchó el hombre de cabellos claros, se venía una fuerte temporada de sequía, y no existían suficientes personas para apalearla. Conllevaría a escazes de alimentos y en el peor de los casos hambre. Las mujeres propusieron racionar los alimentos para que no causara ninguna muerte, pues al ser las que más tierras fértiles, tenían la responsabilidad de abastecer a la mayor parte del Reino. Y se tomaban sus responsabilidades muy en serio. _"si tan sólo existieran más personas con habilidades mágicas, esto podría evitarse…" _le oyó comentar a una de ellas.  
Hizo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir la sonrisa socarrona que tanto lo caracterizaba, impulsada a aparecer por sus finos labios debido a esas palabras de anhelo. Oh, si tan sólo ellas supieran lo que él sabía, si tan sólo fueran conscientes de la cantidad de niños con habilidades mágicas que habían nacido en los últimos años, como si de una mano del destino se tratase, como si el universo hubiera decidido ayudarlos en su época más problemática. Esos niños, según la investigación altamente privada que el militar había realizado los últimos meses, ya estaban entrando en la juventud. Jóvenes, moldeables, influenciables, como barro en las manos de un buen alfarero. Y él era un buen alfarero, oh sí. Si existía alguien lo suficientemente disciplinado para educar esos habilidosos jóvenes, era él. Ya tenía toda su enseñanza planeada, todo su método pedagógico indiscutiblemente calculado. Los educaría con fe ciega hacia sus gobernantes, sumisos, sin un atisbo de duda en sus mentes hacia cualquier orden que recibieran.

Serán excelentes soldados, pensaba para sí. El militar siguió hurgando la habitación con ojos curiosos, sin señales ya de su inicial timidez. Era un General con casi treinta batallas libradas, su mayoría ganadas. No debía olvidarlo. Sin interés observó a los ancianos, intentando no girar los ojos ante lo trivial de sus conversaciones. Y luego su punto de atención máximo entró en su rango de visión. Celestia, la dulce Princesa Celestia, digna de la belleza de su madre, y la firmeza de su padre. Nunca jamás se atreverían a cuestionarla, guiarla tal vez, pues su juventud resultaba en una leve falta de experiencia, pero jamás desafiarla. Tal vez fueran los ánimos sensibles de toda la corte por la pronta muerte de los Reyes de Equestria lo que causaba pocos cuestionamientos, apenas habían pasado once largos meses. Tal vez era que los nobles seguían viendo a los reyes a través de los ojos de sus vástagos.

La princesa de cabello tricolor no lo miraba, más bien aprovechaba el pequeño descanso de las charlas importantes para perderse en sus pensamientos, lo reconoció al ver sus ojos rosados perdidos en la llama de magia que su mano derecha había materializado. Sin dilatar más el asunto, el militar Denix aclaró su garganta y se incorporó hábilmente de su cómoda silla, acomodando su cota de malla y su formal ropa de noble, la cual odiaba no está de más decir.  
Pero todo sea para su audiencia con las princesas. O mejor dicho con La Princesa. Sólo cuando se acercó al trono de bronce notó que Celestia estaba sola. Sabía que Luna no era _habitué _de las reuniones del consejo, pero creyó que podía usarla para convencer a su hermana. No era un secreto que la princesa menor estaba de acuerdo en formar un nuevo "ejército", y sabía que tomaría al menos una década el tenerlo bien preparado, por eso coincidía con él en comenzar el reclutamiento cuanto antes. Aunque lo cierto es que había pecado de inocente, Luna no deseaba que fueran soldados siguiendo órdenes ciegas, pero Denix no veía otra salida inmediata a la falta de personal militar y de defensa del Reino. Si un reino lejano veía la oportunidad, y por cómo estaban las cosas la tendrían, invadirían Equestria sin pensarlo dos veces. Esa certeza no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Con ese pensamiento rondando su mente, tomó la determinación que necesitaba, llegando a varios pasos de distancia del Trono, se arrodilló. Pudo sentir la intensidad con que la princesa lo miraba, hasta con algo de molestia. Si las miradas quemaran, su cabeza estaría fundida en este momento.

El militar oyó un pesado suspiro, y el suave deslizar de la tela del vestido de la princesa, junto con un batir de alas, señal de que se acomodaba en su asiento. Cuando por fin levantó la vista los ojos rosados lo miraban fijo, sin expresión legible, escondiendo bien sus emociones bajo una máscara de serenidad. Igual que su madre y su padre cuando debían dar malas noticias.

Denix había peleado la mayoría de las batallas junto a los reyes, a pesar de no tener ningún indicio de magia en su ser, él junto con otros soldados lucharon más ferozmente que todos los magos que eran soldados, que ahora estaban casi extintos. A pesar de ser un adulto que casi rozaba la ancianidad, varias veces consideró el pedir la mano de la Princesa Celestia, aunque sabía bien que sus pedidos no harían más que toparse con una pared de formalidad. No, una princesa no podía casarse con un militar, sobre todo con uno que podría ser fácilmente su padre.  
Aunque durante su reinado habían roto tantas tradiciones, que quizás llegado el caso no le importaría romper una más.

Celestia hizo un gesto con su mano, dándole la palabra para hablar.

\- - Princesa Celestia, es un honor estar nuevamente en su presencia. Permítame usar esta pequeña reunión diaria del Consejo Real para hacerle una solicitud especial. Como usted bien sabe, nuestro ejército defensivo se halla gravemente diezmado. Lo cual nos lleva a una delicada situación como Reino. Quizás no seamos capaces de resistir un ataque externo, llegado el caso. –Dijo Denix, con voz seria, pero expresión preocupada. Tal vez si lograba transmitirle la gravedad de la situación, la princesa comprendiera. Celestia arqueó sus cejas, claramente no esperando las palabras llenas de preocupación, pero rápidamente escondió sus emociones bajo la formalidad. Le hizo señas para que se levantara.

\- -Comprendo, General Denix, y conozco bien a qué pedido te refieres. Lamento que debo declinar por quinta vez esta solicitud.

\- -Su alteza…-interrumpió el hombre de cabello claro casi cano. Sus ojos verdes mostrando incredulidad.

\- - No, Denix. No puedes pedirme que prepare un ejército para guerras imaginarias. No después de cómo nos dejó la última guerra…. –dijo esto ensombreciéndose su expresión, su voz apenas un hilo.- Creo que debemos enfocarnos en una industria diferente. Las guerras nos han dejado sin Rey y Reina en Equestria. Es momento de ser un Estado de paz, que busque el bienestar de todos sus integrantes, desde el más grande al más pequeño.-Su voz firme, pero empalagosa. Sí, era una buena política. Denix suspiró, resignado.

\- -Permita al menos, que coordine la creación de una nueva Guardia Real, no podemos perder más líderes. –Dijo el hombre, agarrando los pergaminos escritos por él mismo en varios rollos, y acercándose con respeto al trono para entregarlos en mano a la princesa. – Esta es una investigación realizada por el Ministerio de Defensa del Reino, o lo que queda de sus generales y soldados. Hemos detectado un elevado números de ciudadanos con ciertas…habilidades mágicas. Creemos que la nueva Guardia Real no estará en mejores manos que en las manos de eruditos y alquimistas. Puesto que el surgimiento de estas habilidades por distintos continentes, estamos seguros que próximas batallas tendrán magia de por medio.

La princesa Celestia escuchó cada palabra con el ceño fruncido en demostración de seriedad, a medida que Denix hablaba abría cada uno de los pergaminos, recorriendo con sus ojos la lista de nombres y ubicaciones, distintas ciudades y pueblos a lo largo del Reino. Eran una gran variedad de hombres y mujeres sensibles a la magia blanca y a la alquimia, no mucho mayores que ella y su hermana, dentro de ese rango de edad, de 16 a 27 años. Esperó que el General terminara de hablar para continuar con preguntas.

\- -Y estos habilidosos jóvenes y doncellas, ¿Estarían dispuestos a dejar sus estilos de vida para estudiar magia y formar parte de la nueva Guardia? ¿Los has entrevistado? –notó como Denix carraspeaba algo incómodo por la pregunta, pero se repuso al instante.

\- - He entrevistado a dos docenas de ellos, la mayoría accedió, pero aún quedan más para ver. Designé un grupo de soldados para buscarlos y explicarles esta oportunidad, por supuesto, no forzarlos en ningún momento a venir con nosotros. –Celestia asintió, aún muy seria. De pronto el sonido de la gran puerta del Salón del Trono se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a la Princesa Luna con sus mejores vestidos, con expresión solemne, su cabello azul balanceándose a su caminar.


	6. Un pedido Especial

Todos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, los tres grupos de consejeros alzaron sus cabezas al unísono, cómo si fuera una bien planeada coreografía, clavando sus ojos atentos en la joven Princesa de cabello azul. Algunas expresiones incrédulas cruzaron la habitación para encontrarse con otros ojos igual de plasmados, preguntándose con leves susurros qué era lo que sucedía, puesto que no era para nada habitual, por no decir que nunca había ocurrido antes, que la princesa menor se presentara en ninguna de las reuniones del Gran Consejo. Celestia se encontraba igual de sorprendida ue el resto de los allí presentes, pero se limitaba a no demostrarlo, su expresión no cambió por más de una fracción de segundo; luego de unos instantes de silencio ensordecerdor, Celestia tapó levemente su boca con su mano izquierda, aclarando su garganta. Sólo en ese momento los miembros del Consejo salieron de su asombro para sentarse en sus respectivos y mullidos asientos, volviendo a susurrar entre sí los pequeños grupos, pero sin dejar de mirar a la Princesa Luna, observándola con atención cuando acomodaba la falda de su vestido para sentarse más cómoda junto a su hermana.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron atentamente los rostros de los consejeros, algunos tenían aún su mirada clavada en ella, pero la desviaban cuando ella clavaba sus ojos en los del resto, como si le tuvieran miedo, o algo parecido al respeto. Debió esforzarse para reprimir la sonrisa que pujaba para formarse en sus finos labios, adorando sentir cada expresión algo temerosa a causa de ella, en lo más hondo de su ser aquello comenzaba a gustarle, e incluso creía poder oler la inseguridad emanando de los presentes.

Tiempo atrás, cuando intentó presentarse a una reunión del Gran Consejo, la insegura era ella, la aterrada, la que no sabía bien qué hacer, qué decir era ella; no logró ni siquiera pasar de la puerta aquella vez, sólo se quedó mirándola por largos minutos imaginando las cosas que se descutían adentro de la habitación desconocida para ella. Recordaba perfectamente sus manos temblando de forma involuntaria, y recordaba la sensación de derrota a medida que se alejaba de la puerta, oprimiendo su pecho, haciendo su pequeño corazón latir con dificultad.

El cambio de escenario fue una sorpresiva y placentera situación para Luna, el sentir esa seguridad dentro de ella sin necesidad de la aprobación de su querida Celestia, era un respiro para ella. No era ya la niña aterrada que había sido apenas hacía dos noches.

"Es preciosa la forma que te ven, es precioso el miedo que nos tienen, Luna. Se han enterado de lo que sucedió anoche, estoy segura. Te creyeron muy débil para siquiera estar de pie hoy, pero aquí estás, con tu fuerza renovada. Todo gracias a mi, por supuesto. Estoy aquí para hacer tu vida más fácil. No, no me pidas que me calle, el precio del poder es tenerme a tu lado. No, no te enojes conmigo, recuerda, estás en público, no puedes dejar aflorar tus emociones, eres una Gobernante, te adoran...y te temen." La voz en su cabeza rió de forma escalofríante, pero Luna no demostró temor. Simplemente la ignoró, poniendo su atención en el hombre más cercano, su expresión incrédula aún presente en su rostro algo poblado de finas líneas de expresión. El hombre se aclaró la garganta, incando una rodilla frente a las princesas, presentado sus respetos a la regente que había recién ingresado al salón. Luna le hizo un leve gesto con la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Aún de esa forma, los altos sillones le hacían quedar a Denix algo más bajo que las líderes.

No se detengan por mí, por favor. Continúen... -dijo Luna luego de unos momentos, con una expresión en su rostro que el General no supo distinguir de qué se trataba.

Su Alteza. Su hermana y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor para el Reino de Equestria es contar una Guardia Real, concretamente formada por personas sensibles a la magia. Tal así como ustedes dos. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más líderes. -La menor de las princesas asintió, provocando una suave sonrisa en Denix. - Perfecto entonces.

Comience con los preparativos de inmediato, tenemos el lugar físico. La antigua Academia Militar detrás del castillo debería ser lo suficientemente espacioso para su tarea. Solicitaré que varios Magos se unan en su tarea, General.

Denix sonrió ampliamente, agarrando una de las copias de los pergaminos que había traído, y llevando el informe de la investigación que estaba encuadernado a Celestia. Luego de colocarlo en su falda, salió corriendo del salón, con una sonrisa de niño iluminando su cara.

Poco después de eso, habiendo discutido los más grandes asuntos de la jornada, las princesas dieron por terminada la reunión, dejando encargado a cada consejero su trabajo específico. Se concentraron particularmente en la próxima reunión que tendrían. Fue difícil convencer a Celestia, pero finalmente accedió a tener una "fiesta" en honor a un par de invitados especiales de otro reino, los Príncipes Tirek y Scorpan, que venían a Equestria con el fin de establecer una ruta comercial.

Pusieron manos a la obra junto con Growing Flower, quien organizó a toda la servidumbre sin mucho esfuerzo. A la hora de la cena, ya casi todo estaba en su lugar. Celestia suspiró. Sería una larga noche .

_Buenas noches gente bonita que aún me lee, disculpen de verdad_

_que el capítulo sea tan corto, realmente me costó demasiado, no sabía como _

_introducir este personaje interesante._

_Denix, qué decir sobre él? Tendrá un papel importante_

_ayudando a las princesas a pelear futuras batallas_

_(y si, me refiero a cuando se enfrenten al Rey Sombra)_

_Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para ellos, y el próximo capítulo será más largo,_

_tengo que introducir dos personajes más. _

_Bueno, espero que les guste esta historia, prometo continuarla más seguido, no la dejaré abandonada, así me tome un año entero terminarla. _


End file.
